Insomnio
by miss marianne
Summary: Drabbles: Cuando no podemos dormir las reflexiones se apoderan de nuestra mente.. ya sean los peores miedos o preocupaciones o las mayores alegrías...
1. 1: Ron

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes, nombres y lugares mencionados no me pertenecen a mí sino a la increíble mente de la señora JKR… Las acciones sí son producto de mi imaginación 

"**Insomnio"** es una serie de ¿drabbles? O.o Sobre las distintas cosas que piensan nuestros amados personajes cuando no pueden dormir… están situados en momentos difíciles (más o menos difícil según el caso) que cada uno tuvo que vivir así que bueno…. Espero que les guste!! :D

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Insomnio**_

_**Ron**_

"_No aguanto más! Ya no lo puedo ocultar! Ya no me lo puedo seguir ocultando a mí mismo! La amo! La amo desde hace dos años, desde que la vi con ese gorila estúpido… qué hermosa estaba ese día… qué no hubiera dado por ser yo quién la llevaba del brazo cuando entró en el Gran Salón, por ser yo el que la agarraba de la cintura durante el primer vals que sonó, por ser yo el que fue a buscar una bebida para ella cuando se sintió con sed... pero no, yo no hice ninguna de esas cosas por ella… ni ese día ni nunca… porque soy un estúpido! Porque siempre soy demasiado estúpido, o demasiado lento, o demasiado celoso o demasiado lo que sea!! ……… a pesar de ser un Gryffindor, soy un cobarde… lo que me costó reconocerlo ante mí mismo! ... no me animo a decirle lo que siento, a decirle que no llore.. porque sé que llora por mí, y eso me mata…. Y me hace sentir la peor basura del mundo!! …. ………. ¿alguien me puede decir qué demonios hago perdiendo el tiempo con Lavender?¿por qué tuve que ser tan idiota y burlarme del maldito club de las Eminencias? Si no hubiese dicho esa estupidez sobre ella y McLaggen ¿quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado??.... pero no! Tenía que decirle que lo invite a Cormac así serían el "rey y la reina de las Eminencias"…. Ay Merlín! Qué estúpido que soy!!... ……… Encima no puedo dormir otra vez.. cada noche es lo mismo… la culpa no me deja…. Cada noche… desde que estoy con Lavender… ¿por qué me dejé arrastrar por ella?... supongo que quería que todos dejaran de molestarme…Ginny especialmente…¿qué le importa a ella lo que haga en mi vida privada?... o sea… se le dice "privada" por algo no?... pero no… no sólo la bese en el medio de la Sala Común, donde Ella estaba mirando, sino que además dejé que creyera que tengo sentimientos por ella… ay Lav! Si tan solo supieras… aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no.. quién sabe lo que podrías hacerme?.... …………… maldito colchón! Mañana encima me va a doler la espalda…(_N/A: se pone de costado mirando hacia la mesa de luz donde hay una foto de los tres de cuando estaban en quinto) _mírate aquí…. Tan hermosa… y sonriendo…_

**-Te amo Hermione…-**susurra- _"mierda!....... por qué es tan difícil decirlo en voz alta? ………………"_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gracias por leer!!

Si les gustó ya saben lo que tienen que hacer !!!

Bezzitos para tods!! :D


	2. 2: Lucius

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes, nombres y lugares mencionados no me pertenecen a mí sino a la increíble mente de la señora JKR… Las acciones sí son producto de mi imaginación 

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Insomnio**_

_**Lucius**_

"_Maldición! Maldición! Maldición! Otra noche más sin dormir! Maldita cárcel.. maldita celda.. malditos dementores… maldito yo!.......... Maldito y estúpido! No resisto un día más en este agujero………… el que sea que haya inventado este lugar puede estarse tranquilo… hizo la peor mierda que podría haber existido! ……… no hay ninguna posibilidad de escaparse…porque no sólo estás encerrado en una celda…no sólo eres preso de unos barrotes…no…estás encerrado en ti mismo…y eres prisionero de tu propia mente…y no hay nada tan enfermizo como eso…………………no sé que es peor…si la mugre, las ratas, la comida de porquería, el olor…o los gritos… o mejor dicho sí que lo sé… los malditos gritos son lo peor de todo……hay noches en que se escucha un grito tras otro…siempre son los mismos "ayuda" o "yo no fui" o "madre!" ……ja…como si a estos bichos les importara si eres culpable o no…les da lo mismo…para ellos un alma es un alma………no importa de quien sea…………pero hay otras noches en que un solo grito rompe el silencio……a la madrugada, cuando todos duermen, o por lo menos lo intentan… un único y desgarrador grito…como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón… merlín! De solo pensarlo se me hiela la sangre y se me erizan los pelos de los brazos… …… incluso a veces yo también siento deseos de gritar así…pero no me lo permito…no………seré un criminal, un mortífago o lo que sea……pero ante todo soy un Malfoy…y los Malfoy no gritan… al menos, no para afuera… ay padre!! Si vieras en lo que me he convertido! …deshonré el apellido y todo por mi estupidez………aunque por un lado creo que es mejor que no lo veas… ni tú ni Narcisa……ni mucho menos Draco……prometo que cuando salga de aquí voy a ser diferente…voy a cambiar…… lo juro por ellos!…………a quien engaño…… ni siquiera sé si voy a salir… aunque a veces pienso que estoy mejor aquí adentro…sí……estaré sucio, hambriento y maloliente……pero al menos estoy en una sola pieza…y eso ya es mucho decir……_

(se acomoda en el catre de la celda y mira hacia la puerta de rejas donde dos dementores custodian la entrada… cierra los ojos y trata de dormir, pero no puede) _……… oh no! Otra vez esos malditos gritos! ………_

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gracias por leer!!

Si les gustó ya saben lo que tienen que hacer !!!

Bezzitos para tods!! :D


End file.
